This invention relates to a rolling shutter, more particularly to a rolling shutter used for protection of store windows or doors.
Traditional metal rolling shutters are installed to guard stores against possible break-in and vandalism when the store is closed. Generally, a pair of tracks are provided on either side of the window or door. The shutter is rolled up along tracks to leave the window exposed during business hours, and unrolled down and secured upon closing, thereby covering and protecting the opening.
Conventional metal shutters are comprised of a plurality of shutter slats made of aluminum or steel. Conventional shutters present difficulties in manufacture, delivery, installation and repair. Moreover, when the conventional shutter is lowered, goods cannot be seen through the shutter. To make showcased goods visible, openings may be left in a conventional shutter. Unfortunately, openings expose goods to the elements and the possibility of damage or theft. Therefore, it is absolutely necessary to provide a shutter through which interior articles can be observed when the shutter is unrolled, and which is simple to manufacture, repair, deliver and install as well.